Secret Santa Fanfic
by vipasana1
Summary: Family fluff, an unusual pet just as LJLanham asked for! Merry Christmas!


Secret Santa fanfic

This story is a gift to Lori, LJLanham  
I hope you like it and merry Christmas!

BOOTH POV

"Bones bones look what I got for Ripely the reptile." Parker said as he came to me with a jar full of insects.  
"Parker did Doctor Hodgins give you that?" I asked him.  
"Uh huh.. How cool is that! Will you take a picture of me feeding Ripley the reptile?"  
"Yes sure Parker just a second." I told him and walked outside my office to ask Hodgins if it was safe.  
"Yes doctor B no biggie. It's just food for Ripley." Hodgins told me.

.  
I and Bones... Sorry Bones and I had been dating for over a month now. And I knew I was the happiest man alive. Especially when I saw the happiness Bones brought on Parker's face.  
I had left Parker in the lab with Bones because I had many interrogations to do and Bones had happily volunteered.  
I loved the fact that she didn't volunteer to impress me or my son but because she was actually looking forward to spend time with my son.  
Parker was six years old but at times he behaved very matured. He had always loved being with Bones and whenever I used to see Bones and him together it was like their roles were reversed. Bones let her guard down and always laughed happily at whatever Parker explained her with a serious expression like "It's not boil down Bones.. It's simmer down."

Anyways right now I was sitting in an interrogation room when Sweets told me through the ear piece that I have an urgent call.

I walk out of the interrogation room and ask Sweets who is it as I take my cell phone from him.  
"It's Bones." Sweets says.  
"Why are you calling her Bones?" I almost snapped.  
"Whoa ... because she saved my life yesterday from a medieval night who used an actual sword." Sweets said.  
"Don't you ever call her that..." I said and then answer the phone. "Hey Bones what's up?" I ask thinking it is something pertaining to the case.  
"Booth, Ripley has bit Parker's hand and I am on my way to the hospital." Bones voice came sounding panicky.  
"What is he alright? I will be right there. And don't talk and drive the bloody car with my son in it." I shouted at Bones.  
"Sorry—" I hung up the phone and made my way to the GW hospital.

.

"My son Parker Booth.." I asked the receptionist.  
She looked down at the register in front of her. That's when I heard my son calling me.  
"Daddy!" I immediately turned around and scooped him in my arms.  
"Hey Parker you okay?" I asked him.  
"Uh huh. Did you see my band aid dad? Ripley the Reptile bit me and I didn't even cry. In fact when I was getting an injection I was soooo brave that Bones started crying. She told me that she was crying on my behalf even after I told her that I was fine like a hundred times." Parker said with pride.

I felt a stab of pain when I realised that I had shouted at this delicate human being for nothing serious.

I looked around and found her leaning against a wall staring at her hands. She needed to hear it from me that Parker was okay. She was afraid that I was going to shout at her. Be angry at her.  
Did I mention that she was so delicate and sensitive?  
"Parker did you thank her?" I asked him.  
"Ehh.." Parker said scratching his head.  
"Let's go and tell her okay?" I said as we walked towards her.

"Thank you Bones. I had a lot of fun today. I would love to come some other day to meet Ripley the Reptile." Parker said.  
"Parker I don't think that it's that much of a good idea.." Bones said without looking at me.  
"It's a horrible idea. How about we instead do something else than feed a biting fish." I suggested laughing a little to lighten the mood.

"Dad Ripley is not a fish! It's a reptile- lizard dad!" Parker said.  
I saw Bones smile a little and took happiness in that.  
"That's what I said. Reptile fish." I said and Bones almost chuckled.  
"Uh dad!" Parker said. Bones was influencing him a lot and I was happy about that because then Parker got to be smart like her.  
"Okay now time to go home." I told Bones.  
"Yeah.." Bones said, "I have a lot of work.." Bones said.  
I sighed disappointed and we all three headed to the parking lot where we parted our ways.

..  
"Dad I want to play with Bones!" Parker said whining.  
"I am sorry bun but she has a lot of work to do." I said flipping through the channels on TV.  
"Did you fight with her dad?" Parker asked.  
"Huh?" I asked casually.  
"You DID.. That's why she was so upset! What did you do this time dad?" Parker asked.  
"What makes you think that I did something?" I asked Parker raising my voice.  
"Did she do something?" Parker asked softly.  
"Yes Parker she got you bitten by a fish! Thank god it was not poisonous!" I said.  
"Dad Bones would have never let me go near Ripley if it was anywhere near poisonous.. Ripley just got a little excited seeing the new food Dr. Hodgins gave us." Parker said.  
"What food?" I asked confused..  
"Some weird insects.. Anyways Bones asked Dr. Hodgins if it was safe for me and he gave her the green signal. When I tried to feed Ripley it got all jumpy and bit my hand. Bones got more bites on her hand from trying to catch Ripley's mouth close." Parker said and sighed.  
He then looked at my surprised expression and shook his head.  
He got up from the couch and tugged my hand.  
"Come on dad let's go to the lab.." Parker said.

.  
BRENNAN

I was working in an empty lab mostly completing paperwork and going through all my notes when I heard somebody dash into my office.  
I heard Parker shouting, "Go Dad."  
But when I looked up from my position, his lips came crashing to mine.  
"Boo.." I tried to speak but he took the opportunity and pushed his tongue inside my mouth.  
"I am sorry Bones.." Booth said as he pulled apart a little to look in my eyes.  
"Boo.." I was about to say when he pecked my lips and said,"Please forgive me.. I should have trusted you but.. I am sorry." He said and then looked at me hopefully.  
"Booth I know that you are sensitive about matters concerning your son but.. Next time please listen to what others have to say.. And I would never hurt Parker. Okay?" I said a little softly.  
"Yes madam." Booth said.  
I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for him to say something else.  
"Can I kiss you now?" He asked.  
I sighed and pulled his lips to mine.  
"Ahem ahem ahem ahem." Parker cleared his throat very loudly.  
Pushing booth away I looked up at Parker smiling brightly to me. He happily skipped his way towards me and the hugged me tightly.

Booth POV

That night after dropping Parker, I went back to Brennan's apartment to find her sleeping on the couch.  
I softly carried her to her bed and soothed her when she muttered nonsense in her sleep.  
I changed her clothes and kissed her. Especially her palms which had a lot of scars.  
Then I slid next to her and pulled her on my chest and waited for sleep to takeover.  
I was almost asleep when I heard Bones mutter, "I love you Booth." After that sleep was long forgotten.

In the morning when I opened my eyes I knew that Bones was already awake and staring at me.  
"Stop staring." I told her without looking at her.  
"I am not." She said.  
"You so are." I said as I turned around to see her looking at me.  
We stated at each other for a moment.  
"I have to get to work." She said as I was building up the courage to tell her how much I love her.  
"It's Christmas Eve nobody works on Christmas Eve."  
"Well I do." She said shrugging.  
And she did.. Every damn year cause Jesus was born in March and not December.  
"Okay well I still think there is enough time for us to.." I said.  
"Have sex?" She said.  
"Well I would say make love.." At that she pounced on me kissing me furiously.

Brennan POV  
I was late for work but nobody bothered to care as they all were busy making preparations for the party.  
"So sweetie what have you got Booth?" Angela asked me in my office.  
"Well for one I am giving Ripley back to animal catchers. And the second three tickets to the next hockey season VIP passes."  
"Wow honey. That is so great!" Angela said. "And what are you getting Parker?"  
"I got him a new school bag and a baby frog." I said  
"Eww honey why a baby frog? Is it because it has no teeth? Hodgins told me what happened the other day." Angela said.  
"Frogs so not bite that's only one reason I got him a frog. The other reason being that when he becomes older.. I could teach him how to dissect it." I said with a proud smile.  
"Oh ew so exciting." Angela seemed excited for my sake.

At the party Booth was no where to be found and that was disheartening. I hated Christmas. My parents had abandoned me on Christmas. But over the years with Booth I had learnt to face it. I had learnt to celebrate it.  
But he was not here and I was very vulnerable. I was behaving like people with average IQ.  
My phone rang.  
"Merry Christmas bones!" Parker said.  
"Hey Parker merry Christmas. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.  
"Yes bones I was about to sleep as I have to go to the midnight mass but I just wanted to wish you! And guess what gifts do I have for you?" He said.  
In the background I could hear Rebecca threaten Parker not to tell me my gifts and ruin the surprise otherwise no gifts for him.  
"Sorry bones I can't tell you. But you will get to see them soon. Okay bye!" Parker hung the phone.  
I started at the phone and smiled at the little boys excitement.  
"You look pretty happy there Bones." Booth said as he approached me and kissed my cheek.  
"Booth what are you doing?! There are many FBI agents here." I said as if our dating secret got to FBI's ears then Booth will be fired.  
"I don't care bones. Tonight is ours." He said as he tugged my hand and pulled me on the dance floor.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Merry Christmas!" Everybody shouted and kissed each other.  
But Booth just held me tight against him and stared at me.  
"Bones,.. Today I was late because I was at the FBI making a deal about us. Don't be angry but two time therapy a month and that's it. " he said.  
"What are you saying Booth?" I asked.  
"We can be together Bones. Cause I love you." He said.

I was shocked for a second before I leaned ahead and gave him a truly Christmassy magical kiss.

And so this is Christmas and what have we done? Another year over... A new one just began..  
Merry Christmas guys!


End file.
